wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke
Luke & Lauren '''is a brand new half hour Wiki Channel Original comedy series. It is also the first Wiki Channel Original Series to feature to lead roles The series was originally thought of as "''Luke & Lola" but ulitimately changed due to the creator's (NYCgleek) vision, plus the creator thought the name Lauren sounded nicer in the title. The name Lola was given to a character in an upcoming sci-fi/horror original film coming to the Wiki Channel titled "ZAYN". New episodes air on Friday nights at 8:30 on Wiki Channel. Overview The series follows two high school sophomores who live in Malibu, California that are not friends at all, that is until one they both end up getting detention and realize that a journal they found is actually magic. Whenever they write something down in the journal, words magically appear that give them a statement, message, or response to whatever they wrote down. Now it doesn't always give the answers they want, but the journal is sort of looking out for the two guiding these two newly friends through high school, along with getting them into some crazy adventures along the way. The series was mentioned in the Wiki Times, the article written by Joyce Monroe stated "..the series is kind of like the iPhone's Siri, but way more interactive. I definitely think that this series will be a great addition to the Wiki Channel. Both Luke and Lauren have characteristics that I believe both male and female viewers will love. Though all of the characters having some type of popularity in their own groups of interest isn't really normal, it still adds a bit of reality to the show. Meaning we are all popular with our own people or clique so to speak. I almost kind of wish there was a magic journal that helped me while I was in high school." Main Cast Marcus McCloud as 'Luke Dawson - Luke is a pretty popular guy around the school. He is captain of the soccer team and is a pretty funny, athletic, interesting guy. He's a good person who will always do anything for his friends. He is confident, goofy and is a lot more chill than Lauren, nevertheless he becomes a good friend and often tries to help her. When first meeting Lauren at the begining of the school year, he tries to help her pick up her things after accidently running into her while talking to his friends in the hallway. She quickly declines his help as she tells him to leave her alone, Luke then again re-offers as she takes her books and walks away. Luke is very cool and gets attention from a lot of the girls at school and on the cheerleading team. His parents are divorced and he is okay with it. He is an only child. Shelly Yanes as Lauren Conner - Lauren is a very creative, artistic and out spoken girl. She gets good grades, always does the right thing and tries her best to help other people. When first meeting Luke, she is convinced he is just a mean jock who does whatever he wants to get his way. Lauren is also quite popular around school, she is editor-in-chief of the school's news paper and main anchor on the school's morning news network. Lauren is sweet, kind and very smart, all while looking her best. She likes to dress in very girly outfits, but is sometimes known to dull it down and wear a pair of jeans. Lauren also loves to write. She comes from a very loving family and is an only child. Katy Ryleigh Young as Sasha Jones - Sasha is Lauren's fashionable, fearless and confident best friend. She is one of the captain's of the school's cheerleading team and secretly really good at math. She is popular and a lot of people are sometimes afraid of her because of her attitude, nevertheless she is always super nice to her friends and even sticks up for Lauren from time to time. Sasha isn't afraid to speak her mind and loves to go shopping. She has known Lauren since they were both 8 and have been best friends since. She is often hit on by jocks at the school. She is also one of the few cheerleaders who does not obsess over Luke, though she becomes good friends with him after he and Lauren tell him about the journal. Kelly Lloyd as Riley Howard - Riley is Luke's random, ditzy best bud in the series. Though he is not on the soccer team with Luke, he still hangs out with him a lot. He is very popular along with the rest of the group. He is also big on theatre and acting. He tries to be the lead in every school production. Though sometimes he can be a bit random, clumsy and bubbly without even realizing it. He is one of the nicest people in the world, who honestly wouldn't hurt a fly, though he does get mad enough to just want to punch someone from time to time, he won't do so without apologizing in advance. He is happy-go-lucky and is often known to overreact, nevertheless he is a great actor and performer. Though he is a bit random and crazy at times, he is definitely a vital memeber to the team. He becomes the school's mascot, for the Malibu Sharks. Series Overview Episodes 'Season 1' The first season of Luke & Lauren was order for a total of 19 episodes which will premiere August 31 as a part of the channel's new saturday night line-up. Confident the first season will be a success, Wiki Channel extended the series, this would then count as a second season which according to NYCgleek has 26 episodes. 'Season 2' International Release Luke & Lauren Luke & Lauren Category:NYCgleek's projects Category:Projects